


Words as Weapons, Sharper than Knives

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The Potter bloodline has a certain special quality to it; strong and well endowed bodies, but also a desire to assert themselves over other men by fucking their wives. When Albus and James come to their father unsure about what effect puberty is having on them, Harry regales them with the story of the Christmas dinner where he made every woman in the Weasley family his. Anonymous commission.





	Words as Weapons, Sharper than Knives

"I always figured this day would come," Harry said, smile widening across his face as James and Albus stood in front of him, both weird and embarrassed and confused by what puberty was doing to them, but not like normal boys tended to be. "I went through a lot of this too, and it was harder for me because I didn't know for a while what was going on, my father wasn't around to warn me and I ended up having to learn it long after it had already gotten out of control for me, but us Potter men are different."

"Different how, dad?" James asked. "Is that why I've been fantasizing so much about my friends' girlfriends?" Both of them were having a rough time, but the eldest of Harry's sons was in a much weirder state. "Obsessing about it. They're pretty girls, but..."

"But you haven't been able to stop imagining fucking them in front of their boyfriends," Harry said. "I know that feeling. And Albus?"

"It's growing so quickly." Albus sounded embarrassed by that fact, by the ways that his penis was so suddenly and rapidly growing. Puberty was supposed to bring a lot with it, but like this? So much felt off. "Faster than the rest of me. It's getting really awkward whenever I get hard out of nowhere, people keep staring. But I'm starting to not mind it so much; I keep wanting to call people out. Ask girls if they want to see it, tell other guys they're jealous... I don't even know how big they are, why do I want to do that?"

"Because you are bigger," Harry said, smiling brightly. "Potter men have a reputation, and we have a lot in our bloodline that makes us start to feel a certain way as we get deeper into things. You're going to be feeling a lot of temptations, a lot of weird ideas. You shouldn't be ashamed of them. Potter men grow up to have huge cocks, great physiques, and a desire to fuck married women and mock other men for not measuring up to us. Women start to gravitate toward us, too. You boys are going to enjoy yourselves."

Albus and James were both deeply confused and weirded out by the idea, by the way that this all so very abruptly happened. They didn't feel like they had just clued in to some understanding of anything here, looking at their father with greater confusion. "Are you serious?" James asked.

Smiling bright as he leaned back, Harry's mind began to drift. "Let me tell you about the first Christmas dinner I had with your mom's family after we got married, and why I vanish so often during family gatherings."  
*************************  
Ginny knew her husband had certain temptations. He'd talked to her about them before, not quite sheepish about the idea as she would have expected him to be, and she found herself taken aback by a lot of those things, by the Harry spelled out in no uncertain terms what he wanted and that he wasn't going to apologize for it. The idea that her husband wanted to fuck her sisters in law and her mother made for a very strange thing to be told. That he wanted to fuck their married female friends, wanted to fuck all of the women around him, and that he wasn't ashamed of it.

It was a dizzying thing to be told and have to deal with, but Ginny loved Harry and she cold tell there was something about the way that he was doing this that ran deeper than any idle desire to cheat; he seemed strained as a he spoke. But lately, he was also fucking like an animal, and Ginny couldn't help but lose herself to the molten delight of Harry fucking her into oblivion any time she got uncertain about what she was doing, which only fed a willingness to let him keep confessing these fantasies and desires.

But now it was Christmas dinner, now it was something deeper and more complicated than that, because Ginny could see her husband staring at her sisters in law and at her mother. Harry kept ogling Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, and even Molly back and forth through the night, shifting in his seat and holding his fork extra tight. It was an intimidating thought; was he really struggling with this now of all times, all places? She needed to do something about this, needed to try and shake Harry from this.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, tensing up and staring at her husband with deep worry. "Harry?"

"Of course I'm fine," Harry said. But unlike Ginny's murmur, Harry spoke clearly. Loudly, too. The whole dinner table very abruptly turned its attention toward Harry. "Why wouldn't I be okay, Ginny? It's a wonderful Christmas where I get to sit here and watch as in a massive family where you're the only girl, I'm somehow the only real man at this table."

The words left everyone tense and rather uncomfortable, shifting in their seats. "Is everything alright, Harry?" Arthur asked, perturbed by the remark, downright offended by it in fact, but Harry had been through a lot, and the gentle hand Arthur and Molly showed him hadn't ever really hardened up as he got older.

"I think I should make everything fine," Harry said, rising up from his seat, and gasps followed across the table as his pants strained under the swell of an absolutely massive erection, aching and throbbing with a pressure strong enough to, before everyone's eyes, pop the button right off and bust his zipper. "I've only been married into this family for four months, but I have a lot of time with you, and as I've gotten older I've realized that Weasley men follow the same idea; they marry beautiful women they don't deserve, and those women slowly get more and more unhappy as time goes on. Come on, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina. When's the last time you enjoyed sex with these losers?" His eyes shifted toward Molly, adding bitterly, "I'll bet you haven't had an orgasm in thirty years."

"Harry, don't do this," Ginny said, but the damage had been done. The married men ta the table looked over toward their wives, whose eyes darted sheepishly around in noncommittal worry.

Save for Molly, a strong enough woman to say, "That is enough. I don't know what's gotten into you Harry, but you will not do this at our table, whatever it is."

"I think I'll do whatever I want; nobody's going to stop me." Harry decided to get rid of his clothes entirely, going for something that left everyone more than a little startled. The lean and stringy underfed boy the Weasleys first met was long gone, but him growing into a muscular, athletic man was not surprising. Not like the absolutely massive cock standing hard at attention, fresh off of breaking his zipper and now threatening so much more. Threatening marriages, as thighs pressed tight together and the women sucked in tight breaths. It inspired awe from the girls and burning, shameful envy from the boys, startled by just how much cock suddenly stared at them. What were any of them supposed to do to stop Harry now?

Standing proud and firm, Harry knew the women were ogling his cock, knew he was inspiring something inside of them. "That's right, girls, look all you want. I think it's only fair as a member of this family that I do what none of the other men here are doing and satisfy all of you. Hermione, let's start with you. I should have been balls deep in you when we were still in school; why don't I fuck you right here on the table?"

All of the composure and the firmness that should have held Hermione back made her melt in frustration, feeling the spike of something irresistible taking hold of her. She couldn't resist the pulse of something hot taking hold of her, a swell of desire leaving Hermione trembling and shivering as she sat beside Ron, who was shocked into silence by the realization that Hermione wasn't saying no, wasn't standing up for herself or her love for him. Ron couldn't believe it, but he couldn't believe it even more when Harry's hands shoved a bunch of dishes aside and Hermione ended up helping him, clearing a Hermione shaped space on the long dinner table and doing nothing to stop this, before rolling onto the table at Harry's guidance. She even lifted up her skirt and tugged her panties to the side for him..

"That's alright Ron, you've got a front row seat now to your wife's first orgasm in years," Harry said, taunting his best mate without as care as he got into position, his oversized cock pressing against Hermione's hole. "Better take a deep breath, I'm going to fuck you whether your body is ready for it or not." Hermione simply cooed in response to Harry's words, wicked as they were, in an almost fixated state of acceptance now as she felt Harry plunge his cock into her, and Hermione really didn't have the grounding necessary to be in any way ready for how this all happened, as he pushed deep into her and got right to work at fucking her pussy with deep strokes and hard shoves forward, making her tremble and shiver in surprise and heat under this pressure.

"Oh my god, it's so big!" Hermione whimpered, struggling under the shuddering pulse of confusion that followed, a sense of wicked need and heat tearing through her body, inducing something that she felt horribly unprepared for. "I've never had a--it's so much bigger than Ron's!" She couldn't even pretend i wasn't what she was thinking, feeling him fuck her hole loose, filling her like never before and getting right to work at pounding into her. This felt incredible, felt like more than she could have ever safeguarded against, a swell of dizzying heat quickly getting the better of her as she sank into the thrall of this mess, succumbing to the pleasure immediately and shamefully. "I'm sorry, Ron, but it's true!"

Everyone stared in dismay and awe at the way Hermione got fucked missionary style right there on the dinner table, a complete ruination of Christmas and everything that was supposed to come with that, a show of wickedness sending shame throbbing and burning through everyone sitting there. The men couldn't believe this, Ron especially, while the women ached with something dizzying, a certain pulse of senselessness and desire raging across them, inducing a swell of hopelessness and confusion only weirder and stronger as they tried their best to make sense of it. They couldn't understand this, watching as Harry slammed down into Hermione's right pussy, fucking her without a care even as the table shook and heaved; he didn't fuck her with any real care for if it survived his indulgence or not.

"You're my best friend, Ron, so think about me wrecking your wife's pussy as a favour. I'm saving your marriage by giving her what she needs now, so that she doesn't go cheating with someone else. Isn't it better if I do the work of cuckolding you instead? When I say your cock is small and your wife needs a real man, it's coming from a place of care." Harry's voice dripped with insincere mockery as he worked harder to pound into Hermione, to her gleeful, moaning, reckless satisfaction. Harry didn't stop this pressure, happily pressing on to make the most of this as he used her right. Every hard thrust drove his cock deep into her, made Hermione shudder and twist in wanton and reckless heat, desperate to feel pleasure burn her up from within and induce something chaotic, something that she was helpless against. The pleasure was electrifying, enticing her into a state of molten desire and bliss so powerful that she couldn't help herself.

Hermione gave in to the desires, confessing, "You've never made me cum before, Ron. I've let you just pump away until you were done, usually only a couple minutes, then you'd roll over and sleep. I forgot why people even like sex, but your cock, Harry! Oh, it's reminding me of everything, this feels amazing. Please Harry, cum in me, cum inside of my pussy, I can't help myself now. Show my useless husband what a real man is, I need him to learn!' There was nothing composed or decent about this, and everything Hermione did was in service of a kind of wickedness she was startled by, but she couldn't be stopped, rocking on greedily and hotly against his pleasure and this desire, raw with need and desperation.

The pleasure was intoxicating, and as Harry made good on his promise, Hermione squealed in orgasmic bliss, the most undignified and desperate of sounds. She was helpless now, giving herself up to the complete thrill of utter disaster and ruin, craving the excitement of pleasure too strong and potent to ignore. Climaxing hard, Ron had to deal with the realization that she was telling the truth, as she howled louder and hotter than any of the noises she'd ever made during sex. She wasn't an excessively quiet girl who wasn't too into sex, he'd just never satisfied her before.

But Harry did. Harry slammed down to the hilt inside of Hermione's tight pussy and pumped her full of cum, made her thrash and twist under the pulse of raw desire and pleasure making her come unraveled. His pulsating cock filled her with cum deep within her, making her shudder and twist as she lost herself completely to pleasures raging on out of control, so potent and so desperate that she couldn't keep herself contained. Hermione writhed and ached under the pulse of something hot enough to leave her a quivering wreck, and she didn't care about holding back. As Harry's cock withdrew from her pussy sticky and glistening, copious amounts of cum leaked out of her ruined hole, showing off the full extent of everything Harry was capable of doing now to the women of the Weasley family.

"Fleur," Harry growled, shifting off of the table, "get that perfect Veela butt out of that chair, I'm going to fuck you right across from your husband so he can see what a woman looks like when she's enjoying herself." Harry neither asked nor suggested; he commanded, and overcome with a wave of pulsing desire, Fleur rose from her seat, muttering and panting as she felt dizzy and overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, Bill," Fleur moaned as Harry shifted down the table toward her, lifting her dress and pulling her panties down. She sat across from Bill rather than next to him due to the odd number of seats at the table, and it meant she was perfectly in place now to witness Harry sliding his cock into her tight twat before his very eyes. She cursed in French, head rolling back as he pushed into her, hands grabbing at the table for balance and control as she felt him guide his way in and got right to work at going all out on her. The feeling of Harry's cock filling her coaxed a dark confession from her, as her hand slammed down and she cried out, "I can barely feel your cock inside of me, Bill. But Harry is ripping me open!"

Harsh, greedy motions guided Harry's cock deep into the embrace of Fleur's tight twat, wasting no time in getting right to work at deep, powerful thrusts into her pussy as he showed her exactly what he was capable of. As he showed the whole Weasley family. "It's a shame you have to keep learning how happy your wives are to get fucked by other men, but hey, at least we're family, right?" Riding high on the wickedness and amusement of these dark intentions, on the thrill of fucking Fleur and laying his twisted claim on every Weasley he could, Harry held nothing back. He was too happy to show off his power and his prowess here, to fuck Fleur with his huge dick and humiliate the men of the family he'd spent years wanting to marry into.

Still leaking with cum as she rolled off the table, Hermione drew plenty of attention, a bad precedent forewarning something even worse now as Harry laid waste to Fleur's tight twat, showing off his vigorous intentions and his desire to prove himself thoroughly. There was something absolutely wrong about all of this, so raw and so dizzying, and Harry didn't hesitate to keep up the pace, to fuck her relentlessly as he showed off what he could do and left nothing to chance. First Hermione, now Fleur, both of them reduced to moaning wrecks getting dicked down hard by their brother in law and shamelessly loving every minute of it.

Bill trembled in his seat as he watched, unable to tear his eyes off of all of this. It was so horribly embarrassing, a punishing sight that had him writhing in demoralizing panic, feeling himself so absolutely ruined by these feelings and by the way he watched his wife betray him. He was stuck here, unable to stop watching, unable to tear his gaze away, and that included watching Fleur's eyes roll back, her smile bright and her cheeks flush. Harry had been right in ways that Bill hated; she looked like loved this, and looked nothing like she did when they were making love. This was completely different, something twisted and so insane that all he could do was behold the shameful sight of his own humiliation, a departure from everything sane or good in the world to learn a very different story, to be punished and degraded by his brother in law.

And Fleur begged for more. Every hard push back came with a needy, breathy, 'Fuck me," as she worked to meet his thrusts, urged on harder by strong hands on her hips that guided her in these motions. Harry didn't hold back his wicked intentions, his desire to ruin and lay waste to her perfect body, and Harry could not be stopped, could not be held back or intimidated. He worked only at the raw pleasure and indulgence of his own chaotic hungers and it worked perfectly to make sense of this and show off what he was capable of. Namely, fucking these women like they needed to be fucked, inducing within them something so wicked and so raw that they could barely contain themselves.

Occasionally, eyes shifted over toward Ginny, as the Weasleys sought some manner of explanation or intervention, as if hoping she could reign him in. Ginny did nothing of the sort, watching enthralled and biting down hard on her lip as she watched this go on. In practice it was so much more hot and raw than she had expected, a taboo thrill she was shameless about indulging in and watching, hoping only that Harry would have energy left for her when he was done fucking her family. Her husband was too much of a stud for her to want to contain him now as he proved exactly why he deserved the free reign to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Fleur was coming to learn all of that now, bucking and writhing through all of this pleasure and this need. The peak she hit was a potent one, crashing through her body and igniting within her the pulse of a senseless rush of pleasure she craved, the sort of relentless, unrepentant peak that really drove home for Fleur how much she craved this treatment. As Harry slammed into her one last time and pumped her already clenching, spasming pussy with cum, it only got more exciting, more intense. She was senseless here, succumbing to feelings of pure need and pure desperation that left her helpless, thrashing and twisting in unraveling bliss. She couldn't care about anything other than this.

Angelina rose up from her seat, stripping bare right beside her husband. "I'm sorry, George," she said, rushing over to Harry and leaving her husband to sit there in awe and disappointment. "Take me, Harry! God, I need to cum from something other than my fingers, I'm begging you to give me what you've given them." It was raw and senseless desperation, something that she couldn't bring herself to hold back as she rushed over to Harry.

George was rarely one to be rendered speechless. But watching his wife strip and rush over to another man hurt. Just like it hurt to watch Harry lift Angelina up, to watch her embrace him with her hands and legs all wrapping around his powerful body, and for him to slam her down onto his big dick and get right to pounding away at her. He held her upright with his hands on her firm ass, bouncing her greedily up and down his cock with shameless vigor and pressure, making her bounce up and down his shaft and having his way with her. There wasn't much sense in going halfway now, as Hermione and Fleur sat slumped and twitching in their seats, already leaking with cum and heavily satisfied.

"Come on George, did I really just manage to shut you up?" Harry asked, flaunting his wicked power over this situation as he smacked Angelina's ass. "You should have jokes for this. Oh, wait, I guess the only joke right now is another small Weasley cock and a woman learning that she doesn't have to settle for something so unsatisfying. Yeah, that's pretty funny I guess, way to go." He felt so evil here, but he couldn't help it; Harry felt compelled to degrade and humiliate these men. The Weasleys had shown him so much kindness, but it didn't matter now to him. He had spent so long thinking about this, imagining it, and now that he was in on it he craved humiliation of the men he cuckolded, not only to fuck their wives but to make them feel lesser, feel ashamed and worn down.

"You're a real man," Angelina moaned, trembling and clinging tighter to Harry as she moaned and heaved, fucked through this pressure with something so loud and so desperate, a cacophony of needy bliss that kept anyone from enjoying Christmas dinner. Not that anyone was eating their food anymore; it all went cold as the chaos and the pressure followed, as the madness made for such a weird and dizzying mess that nobody could really deal with. Whether they liked it or not, the Weasley men couldn't keep their eyes off of Harry dominating his way through the family and flaunting his intense, twisted intentions. There was so much here that just made so little sense, that made for something simply too insane and hot to believe.

But it kept happening, kept going and burning on with pounding vigor that made for something absolutely dizzying. Angelina could feel now the pleasure she had gone so long without, treated to pleasure and desire starting to grip her firmly and make her body crave more of this heat, this pressure. With Harry fucking her like he owned her, there wasn't much at all for Angelina to do but take it, moaning and clinging to him as she embraced all of this reckless treatment, this vigor, this need. She was fucked into a state of complete ruin, ravaged and pounded under something that she could barely help, spiraling off into sensations and desires that she could barely handle or believe. These feelings were all-consuming, potent and twisted as she felt herself reach something blissful and brilliant, something that she had gone a very, very long time without.

The throbbing, pulsating rush of glee and heat made for something that Angelina couldn't contain. "I'll let you fuck me whenever you want. I'll be yours, I swear, whatever you want, Harry!" Panting and thrashing, she simply didn't care about what she was doing, about the way she craved and embraced this mess, satisfaction burning through her body as she gave in to it all. Inch by inch, Angelina proudly burned with bliss, twisting under this pressure and feeling her self completely succumbing to the boiling pleasure, lost to this heat in ways she couldn't help. The tear of pleasure crashing against her body felt incredible, felt maddening, and she was so happy to give in to all of it. "I am yours!"

The pressure and need of Angelina's pussy clenching desperately around his cock in pleading vigor made for something Harry had no hope of denying. He slammed her down onto his cock, groaning in delight and heat as he pulled her down onto his shaft and pumped her full of cum, made her thrash and shiver in delirium and bliss that she simply couldn't help. Her feet fumbled and swayed as Harry led her down to the floor, and she nearly fell over trying to collapse back into her seat again, a worn out, ecstatic smile on her face.

With Angelina claimed, there was only one woman at the table still needing to be fucked, and Harry set his eyes on Molly. On his mother in law, sitting torn, confused, frustrated and trying her best to come off as angry or fierce or just something other than what she was in for. "It's not... This isn't..." Molly's breath was tight, heavy, craving something frustrating and needy that she was utterly worn down by. "Harry..."

Harry didn't care, walking on toward Molly, his cock standing rigid, inexhaustible, and ready, pointing toward her. "All three of your daughters in law have had the time of their lives on my cock, and your daughter sings my praises every night. Come on, just give in to it. Don't want to get fucked too, don't you want a man to finally give you what you need?"

'Molly, it's okay," Arthur said. "You don't have to listen to him, this isn't right, it's--"

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Molly rose slowly up from her seat. Trembling. Shivering. "My boyfriend in sixth year was the last man to make me cum, and I am a very, very tired woman." She stared at Harry's cock, mouth watering, helpless now under these desires.

Within second, Harry had her stripped naked and down on all fours on the floor, getting steadily, relentlessly fucked doggy style in front of everyone. The matriarch of the Weasley family, completely overwhelmed with nearly punishing vigor by her son in law's cock. "That's fine, just let me take care of all of this, Molly. I'm here to give you what Arthur can't, you just relax and let me fuck you raw." Molly's pussy was somehow the tightest and most desperate of the bunch, so needy and hungry, craving a good, hard fucking with a fervor nothing could save, and Harry was happy to make her suffer, happy to subject her to his worst. Back and forth he heaved, pounding on into her with something fervid and reckless, something that made her tremble and heave under the imposing threat of this pleasure.

"I'm so full," Molly whined, head hanging low. After everything that had happened, after every insane, shameful second of this mess, Molly succumbed too, and she felt ecstatic about it, felt desperate and wanton as she gave herself up fully to these feelings. Reckless motions drove on stronger, fiercer, and subjected Molly to all he could do to her, fucking her like she needed, like she craved. Nothing could save her now from the shame of this treatment, as she howled like a bitch in heat and gave in to the thrill. "Make me feel young again. I have so many lost years of unhappiness that I've settled for, but not anymore!"

Arthur was almost in tears as he sat there, unable to tear his gaze away from his wife getting fucked by their son in law. By someone who was a young boy when they first met him. An underfed, helpless, abused young boy in need of a surrogate family to save him. He had repaid all of that now with something wrong, something twisted, and there was no justifying this, no sparing the reckless shame of this situation. It was so wrong, so unthinkable, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do now to stop Harry and put an end to this treatment, this chaos, this madness.

The Weasley boys were just as ashamed. Even Percy and Charlie, who didn't have wives for Harry to cuckold them with, had to watch their mother betray their father and moan louder with each hard thrust into her. Had to watch their mother have raw, ball-slapping sex while women who married into the family lay strewn out in their chairs, dizzy and fuck-drunk. Nobody here felt good except Harry and the women he fucked. But this shame took on a strange form, a wicked swell, a twisted pulse. Their cocks were rock hard as they watched this all go, as they felt the senseless pulse of chaos doing to them completely twisted and raw things they had no way of dealing with. This shouldn't have turned anyone on, but it had a profoundly wrong effect on them, an effect nobody could understand or stop, and it made for a sense of confusion that kept them stuck, kept them aching in despair and twisting fire. 

Harry rode high on this. "From now on every woman in this family is mine. None of you deserve to be the man of the family. You barely even qualify as men. You're shameful embarrassments and I'm going to pick up the slack here, so from now on, whenever I want to fuck your wives, I will. I'll come over and pound them senseless, and they're free to come to my home and beg for my cock whenever they please. I'll keep them happy and satisfied so that you don't have to worry about it. I won't say you can't fuck them too, because that's cruel, but I doubt they'll be eager to take those pathetic cocks anymore, so good luck with that."

Molly did nothing to stop this disrespect to her family, as she howled and whined in need, quivering and craving through the swell of desire that came from having Harry fucking her into submission, making her happy to betray her family and betray all sense, all dignity, all goodness. She needed it too badly to hold anything back, wanting only to embrace this mess and to satisfy something so hot and so incredible that she couldn't think straight. "Make me feel like a woman!" she howled, the height of her orgasmic peak burning her up from within. she couldn't contain herself now, lost to this pleasure, to the haze of something so dark and potent that she couldn't resist it. Molly came hard, and she was happy to give up, to unravel and succumb, and only on this massive prick of her son in law could she find satisfaction after all these years.

Harry rammed deep into her cunt and gave her everything she craved, pumping Molly full of cum with his pulsating, eager cock, making her howl and whine under the swell of pleasure so powerful that she couldn't help herself, couldn't contain these desires raging now through her. He made his claim on Molly, laid waste to her, all too quickly was drawing back to show off the mess he made, cum leaking from her spent pussy just like all the others. "Clean my cock off, all four of you," he commanded. "Show your husbands the respect for me that you don't have for them."

Without hesitation, Hermione, Molly, Angelina, and Fleur rushed to kneel in front of Harry, licking and kissing his amazing cock all over, satisfying their deepest, most twisted desires, cravings too hot and too powerful to deal with. They were lost now to this glee, savouring their crazed indulgence. He had so much cock for them to work over too, so much room for them to indulge in. The pleasure was immediate for Harry, but the thrill of servicing him made for something far more enticing, something so eager and exciting that they just couldn't deny, and it was all too much power and heat for them to help.

The Weasley men watched, cocks rock hard as they sat there, but it wasn't too easy to tell with their small endowments, stuck watching Harry make his claim, powerless to stop him. He took advantage of it, insulting and degrading them while he fucked their wives, enticing them to hurl insults too, ready to make this Christmas one he would never forget.  
******************  
"That's the fate that awaits you," Harry said with a smile. "Don't be ashamed of those desires. Give in to them, and work with them. Us Potter men are naturally superior to other wizard males, and we belong at the top of the world."

James and Albus had been given all the encouragement they needed. They understood their bloodline now. Their gift. It emboldened them, encouraged them to accept the pleasures and the delirium of this situation, and lean into the tailspin. Rather than fighting it, they were happy to consider the idea of embracing their wanton desires and making the most of something truly insane.

"Do you think we could fuck Aunt Hermione too, then?" Albus asked, eyes wide and excited.

"I think you should expect a surprise for your eighteenth birthdays, but for now, you have other things to worry about, and so do I, too. Your grandmother is coming over, and the two of us will need some private time."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
